There To Help You
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Angie feels homesick and upset that she almost gave in to Laylamon, Ballistamon and Knightmon help her to feel better and show her that they are there for her as she is there for the team. *Digimon Fusion*


**I got this idea after watching the Digimon Fusion episode "Ice To See You, Angie!" **

**Digimon Fusion belongs to Saban (who were bought out by Hasbro). I own nothing. **

**A/N: Will contain spoilers for the show.**

* * *

**There To Help You**

Angie sighed as she sat alone on a rock by a stream, having gone for a walk after the team had defeated Laylamon and escaped, though the witch promised she'd return.

The red-haired girl was upset with herself that she had almost given in to Laylamon's tricks and it had only been thanks to her friends that she had managed to snap out of it in time. She also really missed her mom, which made tears flow down her face. She normally wasn't one to cry, but the pain of missing her mother along with nearly being tricked by an evil Digimon just made her heart ache so much.

Ballistamon had seen Angie go for a walk and followed her, concerned about her. When she, Mikey, and Jeremy had first come to the Digital World after rescuing Shoutmon, the robot had promised to stick by the three humans, who he could see had pure hearts. He now saw Angie sitting on a rock and she looked to be crying, something that wasn't like her. Angie was a girl that was tough as nails and had a thick skin, so for her to be crying was unusual. He cautiously approached. "Angie?" He called out gently.

She jumped and whirled around, but relaxed at seeing it was just him. "Oh, it's just you, Ballistamon," she said, turning away and sitting down on her rock again. The robot Digimon came closer and placed a hand gently on her back.

"Angie, are you alright?" He asked her. "Do I need to get the others?"

She shook her head, her tears falling faster. Sensing the hurt she was feeling was deeper than a usual injury, Ballistamon pulled the girl into his arms and held her gently, walking across the shallow stream and into the woods, scanning to make sure they were not being followed.

Angie noticed this and looked up at her friend. "Ballistamon, where are we going?" She asked.

"Someplace that I think will help you," he said to her, stopping after a bit. "Here we are."

The red-haired girl saw they were in a meadow filled with beautiful flowers and the night sky was bright with stars and a full moon. She gazed at the moon, filled with awe. She then felt the robot Digimon place a hand on her back again. "Angie, do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

She turned to him. "What?" She asked in confusion.

"Angie, in the short time I've known you, you've never wanted to be off by yourself for long and you've never cried," he pointed out. "So what's bugging you?"

"You," she said in a bit of a sarcastic way.

"I meant besides me," Ballistamon said, poking her side gently.

Angie sighed and sat down, feeling him sit down beside her a moment later. "I miss my mom," she said softly. "I just really want to go home and...I almost traded something important to that witch for that."

She fell quiet for a bit and felt a gentle arm come around her. She leaned into the embrace, resting her head against the robot's shoulder. "I know Mikey feels he has to help everyone and that's something that I like about him, but...I just really miss home."

Ballistamon nodded gently. "Angie, I know what it's like to feel homesick," he said. "I miss my home too, but with Lord Bagra out there, we'll all lose our homes if he wins."

She looked at him and he nodded. "Even your home would be destroyed," he said.

Angie felt more tears sting her eyes and the robot Digimon pulled her into another hug. "I'm sorry, Angie," he said gently. "I know you don't want that to happen and I know you want to go home, but right now...if you leave, who will protect your mom and your family?"

She looked up at him and he nodded, gently wiping away her tears. "Just as Mikey is our general and warrior, so are you," he said. "You didn't give in to Laylamon and you've given our enemies a headache too." He gently squeezed her shoulder. "Use that same strength to protect your mom and your family. The teams needs you just as much as we need each other and I for one would miss you if you left."

Angie was surprised. "You would?" She asked.

"Sure," he said. "You keep Jeremy in line and you help keep the team together."

She actually smiled at that. "Well, I try," she said.

"And I happen to know you've got a soft spot for helping others too."

"What?!" She asked in shock. "No, I don't! I'm a tough girl."

Ballistamon laughed gently, finding it amusing. "Come on, Angie, you can't fool us," he said. "You're just like Mikey, wanting to help others and keeping hope alive even when all seems lost."

She couldn't refute that and sighed, leaning against the robot as he held her. "You might not be a general, but I think you make a great second-in-command," he said. "I bet Mikey would even ask you to lead the team if something happened to him."

Angie got a look of determination on her face. "As if I'd let anything happen to him," she said fiercely.

"Just like a knight," came a voice that made both her and Ballistamon jump and they saw it was Knightmon, who was smiling at them.

"Knightmon! How long have you been standing there?!" Angie asked in embarrassment.

"Long enough to see that you would be a great knight if you chose to be," he said, coming out. "I can see why Mikey has you for a friend."

The red-haired girl blushed a bit, still embarrassed. "You better not tell the others that I was crying," she said to them.

"No worries," Ballistamon said.

"Though there is no shame in showing you care," Knightmon said, pulling Angie into a hug.

She was surprised, but returned the hug. "You know, I know I didn't show it before, but I am glad Mikey rescued you," she admitted. "We're going to need all the help we can get to defeat Lord Bagra and his army."

"Aye, that we will," he said with a nod, tilting her chin up with a gentle hand. "Which is why we need you too, Angie. Everyone, no matter how small or not a warrior, can contribute to a team."

His kind words helped her out and she nodded. "I'm not sure what I do for the team," she admitted.

"As our friend Ballistamon said, you keep hope going even when the situation is bleak and you don't give up," Knightmon reminded her. "That gives the rest of us hope and inspires us not to give up either."

Angie had to smile at that and she squirmed to get free of the knight Digimon's arms. "Okay, okay," she said. "Keep that up and someone will think I have gone soft."

She said this without heat, to which Ballistamon suddenly caught her around the waist and tossed her up into the air. "AAAAAHHHHH!" Angie screamed before feeling armored arms catch her and she had just enough to time to see it was Knightmon before he tossed her up into the air.

Ballistamon moved back a bit and caught the red-haired girl. "Right back at you, Knightmon!" He said, tossing Angie again.

"Hey! Guys!" She yelped before giggles began escaping her and she was unable to control them as the knight Digimon caught her and tossed her back to the robot Digimon. The game continued for a bit until Knightmon caught the red-haired girl again and saw she was laughing in a care-free manner.

"It seems thou is feeling better, yes?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah, thanks," she said. "Just...don't do that again. At least not in front of the others."

"You got it," Ballistamon said as Knightmon tossed Angie up onto his shoulders and she held on as they headed back to camp. Mikey looked up when they arrived and smiled, winking at the two Digimon, who nodded in return as they all gathered around to rest up before going to the next zone.

* * *

**I just had to. I know Angie acts all tough as nails and that, but even a tough girl sometimes needs comfort. **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
